Nami/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Being the assigned navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, Nami is responsible for evaluating the direction that the ship goes as they sail further into the sea. Nami also tends to act as the crew's de facto treasurer. Physical Abilities Throughout most of the series up to the Alabasta Arc, Nami was not as skilled in combat as most of her crew; she does not have superhuman strength, nor does she have formal training in any fighting style, although she was shown in the Water 7 Arc to have decent agility, being able to jump over a gate and between rooftops. As a result, she remained a supporting member of the crew rather than a main fighter. Before acquiring the Clima-Tact and its varieties upgrades, she had shown to possess moderate skills with a Bo staff which she would often use for self-defense. However, because she was often outmatched by the monstrous foes that they met at sea, she typically manipulated one of her crewmates to fight in her place or fled when the situation turned dangerous. But with the Clima-Tact, this habit slowly began to disappear. Nami also appears to have some skill with rope work being able to tie up and capture Luffy from behind. After the two year timeskip however, Nami is shown to have increased greatly in both her usage of the Clima-tact, as well as her own physical abilities. An example of this is seen when she detected being snuck up on from behind by a fishman, and further managed to deflect a powerful blow from his blades, despite the characteristic strength of fishmen: on average 10 times that of a human. Later, while on Punk Hazard, Sanji managed to defeat a group of Caesar Clown's subordinates with ease while inside Nami's body, utilizing the same kick-based fighting style he usually employs. Later, while still stuck in her body, Sanji also demonstrated the ability to use "Blue Walk"' '''without it damaging the muscles in her legs. She still has limitations however, as when Sanji was trying to outrun Smiley's gas he noted her body could not keep up with the pace of Zoro, Brook, and Kinemon for long. Navigation and Cartography Expertise Nami is a highly skilled navigator as well as a talented cartographer, to the point where Arlong considered her skills on par with the fishmen "superiority" since they were superior to any fishman's. When Luffy destroys her room at Arlong Park, maps of both bathymetric and geographic nature were seen, indicating Nami has a wide variety of cartographic skills. She is capable of formulating advanced equations in mere minutes to predict a precise course of action, although she usually needs to write the equations down on a physical medium when formulating them. She has the innate ability to sense changes in the weather, and can even predict the appearance of supposedly unpredictable cyclones in the Grand Line, even when running a high fever. This attribute proved useful during Nami's one-on-one "fight" with Enel, where she managed to deflect several of the Goro Goro no Mi user's lightning-based attacks using only "'Thunder Balls'" from her Clima-Tact. It could be assumed that after the timeskip her navigation skills have greatly improved due to her study of the New World climate with the help of Haredas, even Caribou has praised her skills as a navigator, during their descent to Fishman Island. Skilled Thief and Pickpocket Nami has also proven herself to be an excellent thief and pickpocket, as small items, such as keys, are stolen without the victim even noticing (she is shown stealing even as a little girl). This was later shown before she left her village at the harbor, stealing almost all the wallets from the people saying goodbye to her while she was running, without anyone even noticing her until she revealed it. She now uses this skill to steal from other pirates, more often than not sneaking aboard their ship or base and stealing all their valuables while the rest of the crew is distracted by the fight. Her skills at thievery have even earned her the epithet "'Cat Burglar'". Art of Weather Nami's fighting style focuses mainly on the manipulation of the weather of her surroundings, also known as the "'Art of Weather'". She first gained the ability to manipulate the weather during the Alabasta Arc, when Usopp invented a weapon for her called the Clima-Tact. Usopp seemingly created it primarily for party tricks, but she was able to combine several of its functions to create a lightning cloud and thus defeat Miss Doublefinger. Some time before or during the Water 7 Arc, Usopp improved the Clima-Tact with Dials, creating the Perfect Clima-Tact. This new weapon gave her even greater control of the weather, allowing her to easily pull off stronger and newer versions of the tricks she could do with the Clima-Tact, as well as pull off other tricks such as creating insubstantial duplicates of herself using mist. This staff was also powerful enough to allow her to wipe out an entire group of Marines and defeat CP9's Kalifa. After the timeskip, her abilities are greatly enhanced, being able to easily destroy a bar with a lightning blast that can be compared to an attack by Enel. At the stand-off between Neptune's soldiers with Usopp and Brook, she wielded the upgraded version of the Clima-Tact with the disappearance of the balls, which she now called the Sorcery Clima-Tact. When the Straw Hats arrived at Gyoncorde Plaza, Nami used her "'Mirage Tempo'" to make herself appear completely invisible, and was also able to shoot a powerful gust of wind out of her Clima-Tact to easily defeat a fishman. Her skills at manipulating the weather have increased to such a point that the ignorant believe she is using magic, but she herself states that it is simply chemistry. Other Techniques Though infrequent, Nami has a couple of other moves that she can use to incapacitate (in more ways than one) her opponents. * : a joke technique that Nami uses to dispatch people watching her bathe; she simply drops her towel, causing any male in the vicinity to collapse from a massive nosebleed. She also uses this as a get-rich-quick scheme, as she charges 100,000 to anyone who sees her doing this. This is called '''Happiness Punch' in the FUNimation dub. * : Nami uses an Impact Dial to absorb attacks and then send them back at her opponents. Since she does not have a lot of strength she suffered from the drawback of the Impact Dial. This was shown only when she finished off Hotori with Gan Fall. This technique retains its name in the FUNimation dub. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages